Without a Slayer
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The gang are without the Slayer & Giles, so they have to work together to defeat an evil that has come upon Sunnydale. Will they able to defeat it?. This is Alterative Universe of season 6, Buffy is still dead and Giles had just left, This is rated PG13 o


Without the Slayer  
  
Summary: The gang are without the Slayer & Giles, so they have to work together to defeat an evil that has come upon Sunnydale. Will they able to defeat it?. This is Alterative Universe of season 6, Buffy is still dead and Giles had just left, This is rated PG13 on the safe side. Note 1: this means between thoughts   
  
The moon shone into the graveyard, quiet as most graveyards usually are. But several people were wondering around the graves. A girl around her twenties with blonde hair was walking alone. "Tara, There is a vampire following you, keep your guard up" a female voice told Tara. In her hand was a wooden stake. "Little girl shouldn't be walking in the dark by herself" The Vampire that was following her growled.  
  
"That if I was normal" Tara said turning around, the stake in hand. "Think a piece of wood scare me" he snarled.  
  
"I have watched the Slayer fight, I think I can handle it" Tara said. The Vampire then ran towards Tara. "Here goes nothing" Tara mumbled she ditched to the right as the vamp crashed into a gravestone. Tara leaped over the broken stone and put the stake in the vamp heart, he instantly turned into dust. "Told you so" Tara replied then another vampire jumped on her. "Get off you stupid soulless critter" Tara yelled in the progress she had dropped the stake. "Someone help" Tara cried out as she fell to the ground with the vamp on top of her. "You probably be tasty, and pretty, how about I turn you into one of us then we can rule together" he said "No" Tara cried struggling. The vamp closed onto her neck "I promise it won't hurt" he said. "And I promise it will" another male voice said. The vamp turned into dust and Tara saw her Saviour. "Thanks Spike, but next time try not to cut it so close" Tara replied to the bleached blonde. "Yeah well it not like you are in any danger when I am around" Spike said helping her up. "Spike and Tara, Anya, Xander and Dawn need your help" The voice which belonged to Tara's witch girlfriend, Willow who was watching over them on top of Spike's Crypt. Tara after picking her stake up and Spike ran to the aid of their remaining friends. Xander and Anya were trying to get a Vampire off Dawn, Anya kept trying to hit the stake into him. "Rag off women" The Vampire roared and knocked Anya into Xander and fell to the ground. "Hey get off of her" Spike yelled vamping into a Vampire. He grabbed the vampire by his shoulders and tossed him aside. "Nada, Orga" Tara said as a form of energy appeared in her hand. "Tara!" Willow screamed as a female vampire jumped on her the energy went flying into the sky and disappeared. The first vampire had gotten up but was immediately staked by Xander. The female vampire was struggling with Tara.  
  
"Die you stupid witch" the vampire said. She tried to go for Tara's neck but Willow who had come running picked a wooden stake that was lying about and staked the vampire who like the other two had vanished into dust. "You okay sweetie?" Willow asked her girlfriend. Tara nodded her head "Yeah but I am tired of Vampires jumping on me!" "We gotta get out of here, there are about seven more vampires coming, we won't able to take them on" Willow replied. "Come on, their six of us, we will be one short, I mean we do have two powerful witches, an ex- vengeance Demon and a Vampire" Spike replied "Spike, that is four, Dawn and Xander, not to mentioned Anya won't able to defend themselves okay?" Willow said "But.." Spike tried to protested"  
  
"No!, this is not up for discussion, we are without a Watcher and without a Slayer, I am not going to get someone else killed" Willow said in a tone she rarely uses. The redhead witch then walked towards the gate "Well, you coming" Willow said to the five of them. "We are sweetie" Tara replied "Tara, I suggest you talk to your girlfriend, she telling us what to do and not to do" Spike said as they started walking back to their car.  
  
"Spike she just doesn't want anyone to die, ever since Buffy had died, she been well, over-protective is the right word," Tara tried to explained. "Yeah I know, do you think I want anyone else hurt" Spike replied. Ever since Buffy had saved the world, dying in progress the gang wasn't the same. Spike and Willow both kept mourning over Buffy and thought it was their fault. Spike had also become over-protective of Dawn and wouldn't let her out of sight. Xander had become more quiet and didn't have so much jokes anymore. Anya was the only one who was trying to move on with her life but finding hard to do so with her boyfriend lagging behind her. And herself, Tara didn't know what to feel, because when Buffy had died she was still shaken up from having Glory suck the brains out of her.  
  
The Summers house where the gang stayed at was quiet as the gang sat in the lounge room "So what with the bloody outburst of demons, Vampires and other night critters?" Spike asked thought he knew the answer. "Because the Slayer is gone" Anya replied for him "Well I think we knew that" Xander said.  
  
Two couples were making out in an alleyway. "What was that?" the female asked "What was what?" the boyfriend asked. Footsteps were heard "That" The girl replied. "Stay" The guy ordered her, He walked around the corner and saw nothing "It was probably just a cat" he said as he turned around but his girlfriend was laying in a pool of blood "Cary!" The guy screamed as he ran to her but two clawed hands had grabbed his head and snapped it like a twig.  
  
Willow was at the stove making pancakes, and she also had some blood heated up in the microwave for Spike. Since Buffy had died Willow was looking out for all of them including Spike. "Hey willow making pancakes I see" Dawn said  
  
"Yeah well you need to eat" Willow replied taking four more pancakes off the pan and onto the plate.  
  
"Thanks Will, I know it been hard, since you know" Dawn said  
  
"What hard?" Tara asked as she came down the stairs along side with Anya and Xander.  
  
"Oh we were just discussing about how hard it was since.." "Don't say her name" Spike irrupted Dawn  
  
"I know it been hard for all of us but that doesn't mean we should stop talking about her" Tara replied  
  
Spike had lost it and vamped in and got Tara by the throat "I said no!" He growled. "Spike get off of her" Willow said Spike realised what he was doing and vamped out. "Tara, I am sorry, it just so hard to hear Buffy name, she was the world to me" Spike said trying to hold it in but he couldn't. "Don't cry Spike" Tara replied already forgiving for trying to choke her. "I just can't hold it any longer, I just aren't strong as I used to be" Spike cried. Willow had stood back but Dawn approached the Vampire, she had rarely seen Spike cry but lately he was very emotionally. "Spike, every thing is tough but you are doing a good job of protecting the world and especially me" Dawn replied. Spike nodded his head. "Here have a pancake" Willow spoke up handing him one then took the blood out of the microwave. "Guys we may have a worse problem then that" Xander said finally speaking, in his hands was a newspaper, on the front it was written, Two found dead, One head was snapped off while the other had her heart tore out. "Think it time we start researching, this time without Giles" Anya said "Lets go" Willow replied everyone had grabbed a piece of food and took off outside, Spike grabbed a jacket over his head before going into the deadly sun. They headed towards the Magic Shop.  
  
A demon stood tall, he had two horns on the top of its head and a scaly tail. He stood with two other demons watching the gang get into a car "Kill them, Kill them all" The demon commanded the two other ones. They ran after the car.   
  
So did you like it, Sorry if it was short, The Next Chapter: The Attack of the demons, The trio are attacked and try to fight off the demons, Will they win, well review and kept tune to find out. By the way I am not on that much so do excuse me if chapter two doesn't come quickly 


End file.
